


Bonds Of Friendship

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by mandyb1961 dom and Cameron talk about Bernie





	Bonds Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandyb1961](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/gifts).



Written for mandyb1961 hope you like it.

Bonds Of Friendship  
Dom was walking for his late shift when he saw Cameron with a big smile on his face.  
Dom "hey you look happy"  
Cameron "yeah I just got a call from my mum"  
Dom "how is she?"  
Cameron "good, she is loving it over in France and her and Sam are talking about marriage"  
Dom "good to hear, hey next time you speak with her tell her I miss our chats"  
Cameron "sure, so you were close"  
Dom "kind of, I used to go the roof to clear my head and she would be up there having a fag. So one day we started talking and I found that she was the only one I could trust to to tell it like it is and not sugar coat things"  
Cameron "yeah she has always been like that. One time when I was failing English, dad was so mad but mum just said that it was my life so if I wanted to no future then it was my choice"  
Dom "she sounds like she is a great mum"  
Cameron "yep I mean she wasn't around a lot but when she was it was great. I could talk to her about anything"  
Dom "I bet you miss her"  
Cameron "yeah I do"  
Dom "so why don't we take some time off and visit her"  
Cameron "that would be great, if your sure."  
Dom "yeah I am, I could do with some time away"  
Cameron "Lofty?"  
Dom "yep, I just don't know if I want to keep fighting for my marriage"  
Cameron "look you can talk to me about it"  
Dom "thanks but right now I need to go or I will be late"  
Cameron "talk about our trip later then"  
Dom "sure" with that Dom went to start his shift.


End file.
